halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Custom Edition
Untitled Can someone tell me in full detail, how to modify maps? I really would like to understand how so I can hurry up and get some mods going! =D User:Joshua 029 Yes me too. I have no idea how. --EliteDeath 20:35, 29 November 2006 (UTC) I just wanna know one thing. Is it only for p.c. ? whats the application to run the devmode in a create game version!!? yes. its a add-on for halo pc basically. --RimЖ''Fire'' 16:50, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Halo: Combat Evolved is for Xbox, PC, and Mac. --Digipatd Halo:Custom Edition is created for the PC for Halo:Combat Evolved for people who want to create custom maps and use different mods within the maps. The current software to mod maps or create a custom maps is the Halo Editing Kit. You can try search it here. >http://hce.halomaps.org/ If you just wanna mod Halo:CE campaign maps, try using Halo Mapping Tools V3.5. DevMode and DevTrainer can be found at the same website. Both pretty acts the same way but Devmode can only work with command codes while Devtrainer has the basic codes built into it and only require you to click on the buttons (Comes with time freeze). --Subtank 07:21, 10 October 2007 Expansion of Halo Custom Edition This is a giant community (okay, it's a small community), and there's only about 3-5 articles on this. Would a few articles on some of the more famous maps, like coldsnap and hugeass and h2_zanzibar work out? lil azn man 03:55, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :If not, there's Wikia:Halomods. --Andrew Nagy 02:31, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Ummmm Are you sure that Halo Custom Edition has a logo. Because I play Halo Custom Edition all the time and I've never heard of a logo for it. It has a logo but that was removed from the final production of the program. Also, please sign your name using the ~~~~...H-107 Subtle Tank 06:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Vista? Okay, I can get Halo PC to work without a hitch on Vista, but when I try to open Custom Edition (I already downloaded and installed it), only the title screen (the one that loads before the main menu) comes up. The music still plays, and I can still navigate (to exit) using the arrow keys, but the game is not actually loading. I could really use some help here! SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent 01:06, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Dang it. Stupid vista! I hope I can take it to my 98 on a flashdrive [[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ']][[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ']] 19:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Not allowed to edit? I've been watching this article for a long while, and I noticed that very few are even allowed to touch the article. Granted, there are the usual bad edits, but there was one that didn't need to be reverted - a user added some info on another popular Halo: Custom Edition map, Area 54 (part of the Area series). Why was that not allowed to stay? It wasn't a bad edit. Smoke. 19:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :It is not as popular as one might think. Based on my observation and also views and suggestions from other Halo communities across the internet, the current maps listed are the dominant maps.-5ub7ank(7alk) 19:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Very well. I was just curious, as it was one of the first maps I played when I first got Halo on the PC. Carry on. Smoke. 19:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::When I started playing H:CE, I was told that Coldsnap and Hugeass are the dominant maps, followed by Sanctuary and Yoyorast.-5ub7ank(7alk) 19:48, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd have to agree - every other server is one of those two maps, and I hear about Yoyorast all the time. Maybe I just don't pay enough attention though, as I do tend to play more campaign maps on CE. Smoke. 19:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I say that we include an up-to-date map section that would keep in touch with Halomaps.org. The section would include the top ten maps. That would settle it. - Echoes are all you hear... 23:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Proper Name The proper name for the game is "Halo: Combat Evolved: Custom Edition" Should we change it? :Yeah, but the name of the .exe file itself is Halo Custom Edition. I'd say leave it as it is. Smo ' 21:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) where's the code? you can get the Halo:CE:CE if you have just the Halo: combat evolved for xbox, right? I got my game from gamestop, so it has the HALO:CE paper cover in the plastic case, but where's the code? is ti proof of purchase? Hidn_shadows :I have recently downloaded the game on a external link provided on the Halo:CE:CE but once I installed it it says I need a Product Key consisting of 25 numbers. Can anyone help me this and any help will be useful for me--Ashing shot 11:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's asking you for the same product key you used to install Halo:Combat Evolved.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I have a question What are the chances of this game crashing your computer? My parents won't let me download it unless they know the chances. And I am asking someone who knows a lot about this game. Maybe.....Smoke.?--'Shade Link ''' 22:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, it all depends on what Operating System you have. If you're using the now-common Windows Vista, then you shouldn't worry having Halo: Custom Edition installed. If you're using Mac OSX, then you would require a special program (For example, Wine.) to integrate Halo: Custom Edition into the Mac OSX. I don't know about Ubuntu, but I would assume it would require a special program like the Mac OSX. Secondly, certain custom maps you download can cause an Exception Error but this would only make the game crash and not the computer. This is usually because of cheats or map error. '''Conclusion: It's safe.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) can somebody please answer?--'Shade' 12:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok, with the Halo editing kit, how do I use it? I have seen a readme, but i am still having trouble.--'Shade' 19:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Download the first six tutorial links in Halomaps.org.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) halo1 custom edition cold snap installation i really wanna play coldsnap but dont no how 2 play it.i downloaded it and hav installed halo custom edition but i cant play? wat do i do noq Look for the file again(or redownload it). In the file, there should be several other files. Copy the file that has (map name).map, and go into the following files: C: In C:, go down to Program files. Now look for Microsoft games. In there, click Halo Custom Edition. In THERE, click maps. Now paste the map into the maps folder. Do the same for every other map you want to play in.--'Shade' 12:24, November 1, 2009 (UTC) First, extract the file using WinZip or WinRar to the Desktop. The file you should be copying is the MAP file which has no thumbnail. Now, open a separate window and navigate to this path: C:\Program Files\Microsoft Games\Halo Custom Edition\maps. Paste the MAP file in the Map Folder of Halo Custom Edition. Now, close the windows and start Custom Edition. It should be listed at the end of your map list.--Lol@Phailure 12:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Download Mac©? Where can I download it for mac?!!!!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 03:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!! New Sections I say we make a top ten map section, popular custom weapons section, and campaign section. This would show off some of CEs best material. - Echoes are all you hear... 00:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) MACINTOSH Dang, why can't it be for MAC, if it is can i have a trusted link, I wanna make maps really bad Bravo Team 02:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Bravo team